Mind of Killer
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know why someone is a killer? Now you will. This is Drake's thoughts after killing JT.
1. PROLOGUE

**Mind of a Killer**

Prologue

Drake didn't care that he had taken someone's life. He just new that he liked to kill. It was an addiction. To see the blood pour from a lifeless body,to see the look of pain in their eyes...that guy...JT had been the first life he'd taken and he'd enjoyed it. When he was younger he had cut his little brother with a knife many times and he'd killed things that weren't human,like his brother's hamster. He could clearly remember the heartbroken look on his brother's face when he saw his tan and cream colored hamster mutilated.

The night he'd killed James Tiberius Yorke,Johnny had just stared at him in shock and horror and had acted as if he wanted to see if the dying boy was okay but then as some girl came around they both ran off. Johnny had told him that he would tell and Drake in his anger had shoved the blond boy up againt a wall and pressed the bloodied knife against his pale throat and said that he would kill him if he dare said anything about this to _anyone._

But later that night the police had come and knocked loudly on his door and his mother and brother stood there in the hallway crying when they learned exactly what he'd done.

So now he was sitting in a small,dirty,jail cell,waiting for the trial tomorrow that would determine his fate and he was grinning madly as he stared down at the newspaper with the large headline reading, **TEEN BOY KILLED BECAUSE OF GANG VIOLENCE.** He had suceeded in making himself known and everyone would be scared of him now. And he was glad. This was how he wanted to be known to everyone as. They would be so scared in that courtroom tomorrow and all because of him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mind of a Killer**

**Chapter One:Court Hearing**

Drake walked into the courtroom,his hands where handcuffed behind his back and a police man walked beside him. His lawyer sat at the defendant table. The judge sat up front dressed in black with her dark blond hair pulled back. A whole bunch of teenagers sat behind the prosecutor side of the courtroom including the tall,slender blond from the party he crashed and the girl who had found the boy he stabbed.

He sat down with a smirk on his thin lips as the judge looked at him. "We are here about the murder of James Tiberius Yorke. He was killed last Friday night because of Gang violence right outside the Nelson residence.

The judge cast her gaze over to the prosecutor,"Mr.Alexander Slater who do you call to the stand?" The man stood up. "I call Liberty Van Zant to the stand." The girl stood up, looking down at the floor and walking up to the stand and sitting down.

"Miss.Van Zant,do you swear to tell the truth the whle truth and nothing but the truth?" The prosecutor asked. "I do." she said strongly, nodding her head.

"What exactly happened the night of James Yorke's death?" he asked her.

Liberty's bottom lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears and it made Drake proud of himself. "The night of the party. A bunch of Lakehurst kids showed up,uninvited. They forced themselves in and started making a mess of everything." She closed her eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Later,JT and I had gotten into a fight and I stormed outside. JT had gone looking for me,I was later told. Anyway I was walking back torwards the house when I saw two teenage boys run away from JT's car. when I looked torwards the car JT was slumped against the car, looking pained. I ran to him and pulled him to me and the back of his shirt was covered in blood. I screamed for help and someone called the police. I...talked to the police in the hospital about what I had seen and this other Lakehurst boy named Damien Cateriel gave them their names."

Slater nodded and walked to his seat and Drake smirked when he saw his Lawyer stand up.

'"Miss.Van Zant isn't it true that you didn't see the murder?" He asked.

**"I SAW HIM RUN FROM THE SCENE!!!!!!!!!" **She screeched.

"Miss.Van Zant that isn't what I asked." He said sweetly. "What I asked was if **YOU** witnessed my client stabbing the boy."

"His name is JT!!!" She said.

"Miss.Van Zant I would suggest that you would control yourself in my courtroom." Judge Festerona suggested.

Liberty said sorry softly before walking back to her seat and sitting down.

"Can we please have Johnny Ceston to the stand please?" asked.

Drake grinned manically as he watched the petrified boy walk up to the stand and sit down.

"


End file.
